Patricide
by Lyss1
Summary: The passing of the torch in one of Gotham's most influential crime families, the Thorne's. Note: The Dark Knight is only mentioned twice here. You may want to go elsewhere if you're looking to read a Batman centered story.
1. Part One

_*~* Author's note: This is actually the first story I'd ever written with the character of Lex Thorne, although, since then I've become attached to her and used her in other stories ad nauseam. Much of the inspiration for this particular one comes from the delightful Batman Beyond RPG at Gotham City USA. *~*  
_  
  
"That does it! The old fool has gone too far." Alexandria Thorne, Lex to those who knew her, slammed her hand down and glared across her desk at the huge man in front of her. Her gray-green eyes were as hard as diamonds as she looked back down at the memo her father had sent her. With a growl she crumpled it in her fist then threw it savagely across the room.  
  
Bishop, Lex's personal bodyguard, faced her rage calmly. He'd worked for her for years now. He was well accustomed to her temper. In that one respect Lex was a typical redhead: fiery and temperamental. "What did he do?" His deep baritone voice rumbled through the room.  
  
With a very unladylike curse Lex flopped down in her desk chair. "The bastard actually had the audacity to suggest I marry that old lecher Charles Haskins. Father seems to think Mr. Haskins would do a good job of running the company for him when he retires."  
  
Bishop winced. No wonder she was angry. For the last three years or so Lex had practically been running Thorne Enterprises while her father finally began submitting to the ravages of age. There was no one, in Bishop's opinion and many others' as well, who could run the company as well as Lex. But Rupert refused to hear it. He wanted a man to take his place.  
  
Lex was clearly fuming. "It appears my father has finally slipped into senility. He's out of his mind." Smoky eyes narrowed dangerously. "He's lived far too long already. He's cheated death I say it's high time we remedied that."  
  
It was true. Rupert, already in his 80s when he'd fathered Lex nearly 30 years ago, had lived much longer than anyone had expected. His contemporaries were all long dead and he spoke freely of the changes he'd seen in Gotham in his many years here. Lex had speculated once that his unnatural longevity had come as a result of some of his underhanded business deals but she'd never found any proof. She'd simply been forced to endure her father's growing incompetence as he became one of the nation's richest centegenarians.   
  
"This is _my_ company and I'll be damned if I let him give it away to anyone else."  
  
Bishop had heard her make such a statement many times before. But something in her coolly furious voice made him pause. "Ms. Thorne" he began, cautioning her.  
  
Lex simply fixed her verdant eyes on his. "I don't recall asking for your opinion." She rested her slender legs on top of the desk. Bishop caught a glimpse of the hilt of her favorite knife sticking out from the top of her black thigh high boots. He hoped she wasn't planning something messy.  
  
"Ms. Thorne," the big man began again, "you must be careful. If your father so much as suspects he won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
"He won't. I've played the dutiful daughter far too long for the old fool to see it coming." Lex waved a negligent hand. "My father sees me as harmless. He'd never have let me gain so much control if he didn't."  
  
Bishop was not quite convinced. He suspected that Rupert Thorne knew exactly how dangerous his fiery daughter was. He'd seen the pride on the old man's face, heard the admiration in his voice. Mr. Thorne's problem, as Bishop saw it, was, that though he knew how ruthless Lex could be, he still thought of himself as stronger.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
A malicious smile twisted Lex's full lips. "Call Manuel. Have him meet us at the club tonight. We'll be needing his services very soon."  
  


**************************  


  
Green Dolphin Street, one of the many clubs owned by Thorne Enterprises, was busy that night. The house combo, musicians handpicked by Lex herself, were doing their usual exemplary job of entertaining the crowd. It surprised Bishop sometimes that a jazz club would be so popular in Gotham City. But, like always, Lex had made the right decision in opening the place here.   
  
He entered the dimly lit room one step behind her. His huge presence was always enough to keep people away. Lex was looking especially lovely tonight. The asymmetrical top she wore left one creamy shoulder bare and its honey brown color lent a certain softness to her features. She wore a short skirt of the same color and Bishop found himself glowering at the many men who couldn't seem to take their eyes off of her perfect legs.  
  
Lex paid little attention to the patrons around her. Her smoky eyes scanned the room with irritation until she noticed Manuel sitting at a table in the far corner. At least he had the good sense not to make her wait. She crossed the room to him, ignoring the invitations to dance or buy her a drink that were offered her with nearly every step.  
  
"Manuel," she greeted the oily little man in front of her. "I appreciate a man who's on time."  
  
"Ms. Thorne." Manuel kissed her hand gently. "I am honored that you have chosen to make use of my skills."  
  
A grim smile touched Lex's full lips. "Whether or not I use you remains to be seen. However, I would like to speak with you for a while."  
  
"Of course." Lex's beauty did not seem to be lost on Manuel. His brown eyes traveled up and down her petite form. He began to scoot his chair a little closer but upon seeing Bishop's dark scowl he backed up.  
  
"Manuel, there's a certain individual that I need gotten rid of. I'm looking for something untraceable, natural looking, and easily administered. For personal reasons, I'd like to deliver this myself." Lex pinned the little man with her gaze.  
  
"Um" Manuel swallowed hard. "That's fairly specific. It may take me a while to procure that. Can I ask who you plan to use it on?"  
  
"No." Lex leaned over to him. "Find me the poison I seek, and not only will I pay you handsomely for the job, but I'll keep you on as a permanent employee."  
  
Manuel's dark eyes lit up. For too long he'd been on the outskirts of the organization, the other employees not having much respect for a poisoner, but here was his chance to get on the inside. "I'll have it for you within a week," he promised.  
  
Lex chuckled softly. "I knew I could count on you. Meet me here in one week. Then we'll discuss payment."   
  
Manuel nodded adoringly then stood to leave. "Ms. Thorne, you won't regret choosing me. I won't fail you."  
  
"I know you won't." Her gray-green eyes seemed colder than usual. "It'd be very bad for your health if you did."  
  
Lex watched with amusement as the little man's face grew pale. He skittered away into the crowd leaving them alone at the table. Turning her attention to the life of the club around her, Lex watched the happy couples on the dance floor with a vaguely wistful look.  
  
Bishop caught the expression on her face. As amusing as it was to watch Lex use, then destroy the various men that had come and gone in her life, he sometimes wished she could just be happy. He wondered if she'd ever find someone to care about and be cared for in return. Looking down at his little employer, he had to admit that it seemed highly unlikely. He'd yet to meet a man strong enough for Lex. Still, privately, he could hope that one day she'd be one of those couples on the dance floor, content and safe in a loved ones arms.   
  
He sighed and moved a step closer to her chair. Crossing his arms across his chest, Bishop continued his job of protecting the dazzling woman who ran his life.  
  


**************************  


  
"Lexie, my dear, you're looking exquisite today." Rupert Thorne had Peter, his personal attendant, wheel him into his daughter's office. He'd lost the use of his legs only a few months ago and now found the sensation of being pushed about in a wheelchair somewhat irritating. Still, he hadn't seen his only child in a couple of days, since sending her that memo, and he wanted to see how she was doing.  
  
Lex gave her father a frosty look. "What do you want old man?" she asked ungraciously. "I've got work to do."  
  
Rupert ignored her hostility. "Now, now, my dear, does a father need an excuse to come visit his darling child?" He chuckled as Peter pushed him closer to Lex's desk. He placed his withered hand over her own, stopping her work. "I have something to tell you."  
  
Gray-green eyes, the only physical characteristic she'd inherited from him, locked onto his. "What is it? Have you found some other old pervert to marry me off to?"  
  
"Lexie, I'm hurt." Rupert began to laugh but soon found himself coughing uncontrollably. His daughter gave no signs of concern as he struggled to breathe. Finally he was able to continue. "Charles Haskins is not a pervert. He's a good man and one of my dearest friends. In fact, he's coming to dinner tonight. I think you should join us."  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"You misunderstand me." Rupert gripped her hand more firmly. "That was not a request. You _will_ join us for dinner. Got that girl?"  
  
Lex shot him a look of pure hatred. "Of course, father dearest, I'd be delighted." Her voice dripped with false acquiescence. "What time shall I meet you and your distinguished guest?"  
  
Rupert was not fooled in the least. But he was satisfied she would be attending. "Seven o'clock. And try to find something a little more inviting to wear." He gestured to the emerald green business suit she wore.  
  
"Anything else?" Lex clenched her teeth. Her hand closed around the hilt of the knife she had concealed under her desk. Mightily, she restrained herself.  
  
"That'll do, my dear." Rupert patted her hand. Then Peter rolled him from the room.  
  
Lex waited till the door was shut and her father was well on his way down the hall before breaking into curses. With a particularly vile oath she threw her knife at the heavy oak door. It struck dead center and hung there, quivering from the force of her throw. Imagining it was her father's back she'd just buried the blade in seemed to make her feel better somehow.   
  
Glancing down at the stock reports she'd been going over, Lex shook her head in disgust. She'd never be able to keep her mind focused now. She ran a hand through her auburn curls and sighed. She might as well go get ready for dinner. She was sure it was going to be an intolerable event.  
  


***************************  


  
Lex stood on the balcony of her penthouse suite in the Thorne Enterprises building. A mild spring wind ruffled her flaming hair as she stared out at the lights of the city below her. From far off, she heard the sound of Gotham's theme song-- police sirens. A small smile touched her lips. The cops tried valiantly to curb crime here in the city but with organizations like hers around they were fighting a losing battle.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned on the railing. Much as she'd suspected, dinner tonight had been terrible. Charles Haskins was an intolerable lecher. She'd barely taken a seat at the lavishly decorated table, when she'd felt his wizened old hand moving up her thigh. It had taken a physical threat to get him to move it.  
  
"Remove you hand now! Or I'll be forced to separate you from some things you hold dear," she'd hissed at him, quickly positioning her knife at his crotch.  
  
Haskins had only laughed at her. "I see I'll have my work cut out for me teaching you to be a proper wife. I look forward to the chance to teach you some respect." Nonetheless he had removed his hand.  
  
Lex had waited until her father's attention was elsewhere before she responded to that ridiculous claim. "I will never be your wife," she vowed. Haskins continued to chuckle. She was certain he was still laughing at her when, after hours of their insufferable company, she'd retired for the night.  
  
Now even the magnificent view of the Gotham skyline was doing little to improve her mood. Her next meeting with Manuel was still several days off and she was beginning to believe she couldn't wait. With another heavy sigh Lex came back inside. She turned off the lights in her suite and made her way to her opulent bedroom.  
  
All the wood, from the huge 4-poster bed to the large work desk, was a deep glowing mahogany. The ivory satin fabric she'd used to decorate with set off the wood's dark color perfectly. The entire room was elegant yet simple. Just the way Lex liked it. It was a far cry from the gaudy showiness her father preferred to surround himself with.   
  
Lex collapsed onto the soft bed. Staring up at the ceiling she thought about her plans. It was obvious that, after her father, Charles Haskins would have to go too. Perhaps if she played her cards right she could kill both of them together. Finally a small smile crossed her delicate face at the thought of getting rid of both the old men. Her father had been earning this fate for quite some time now, but Haskins he'd earned it the minute he'd laid his hands on her. And Lex was determined to make him see the error of his ways  



	2. Part Two

  
"Bah, the man's all the way in Egypt. He'll never take the time to come after me." Rupert Thorne was deep in conversation with Peter when Lex stalked into the room.  
  
"Double crossing someone again?" Lex raised one feathery eyebrow, overhearing the tail end of her father's exchange.  
  
Rupert gave his daughter an irritated glance before quickly burring the papers he'd been studying in the pile on his desk. "It's nothing, Lexie. Nothing at all." He turned to his attendant. "Burn the hard copies and make sure the computer files are encrypted."  
  
Peter nodded and, picking up the large stack of papers, left the room quietly.  
  
"One of these days someone is going to take offense at the way you constantly break your word." Lex fixed her angry eyes on her father. "Not to mention, it's giving Thorne Enterprises a bad name."  
  
"Child, you worry too much. No one's ever been able to touch me; not the cops, not the Batman, and certainly not the poor fools I do business with."  
  
Lex bit back the rest of her angry words. She knew the argument was wasted on him. He was stuck in his rut, content to do things the way he'd always done them. Nothing would change until he was out of the way.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you, Lexie? You don't usually grace me with your presence during the day." Rupert's tone was almost fond.  
  
"It's nothing much. I'll be out of the building for the rest of the day. I'm heading over to Green Dolphin Street to check their books and make sure they're ready for the delivery that's coming in tonight." Lex brushed back the tendrils of auburn hair that had fallen free of the elegant bun she wore today as she tried to ignore how much she hated being called Lexie.  
  
Her father nodded absently. "Fine, fine. Isn't that the arms shipment we're sending on to the LA office?"  
  
"Yes, we'll just be storing the weapons for a few days. Stephan, over in LA, is very anxious to get them on the street."  
  
"Keep me apprised." Rupert waited until his daughter had almost left the room before he shared his last bit of news. "Oh, and Lexie?"   
  
She turned back to him, a barely tolerant look on her flawless face. "What now?"  
  
His smile turned malicious. "I wouldn't recommend getting too attached to that little club of yours. Charles thinks they're a waste of money. He's made plans to close Green Dolphin Street, and the others, as soon as I give him control of the company."  
  
To Rupert's surprise Lex didn't say a word, though he could see the fire raging in her smoky eyes. She simply turned her back on him and walked from the room. He laughed as he watched her go: an amused laugh that all too soon turned into a racking cough. With some difficulty he managed to control his breathing and his amusement. "What a son she would have made," he murmured, not for the first time. Then he went back to perusing the files on his desk, making sure Peter had destroyed everything that he needed to.  
  


******************************  


  
Green Dolphin Street was nearly empty. The lunch crowd had come and gone and the dinner rush was still hours away. Lex sat idly at the bar, listening to the house combo, Mem'ries, practice. She did not so much as glance at the man who came and sat beside her until the band had finished their song.  
  
"Ms. Thorne." Manuel couldn't wait any longer. He was too pleased with himself. "I got it. Just like you asked. It's perfect and works so fast that whoever you use it on won't even have a chance."  
  
Lex gave the little man an amused look. She tapped the briefcase sitting on the ground in front of her with her foot. Cautiously Manuel bent and picked it up. His dark face grew almost reverent as he gazed on the stacks of bills within.  
  
"How much?" His voice was trembling.  
  
"$250,000," she answered with a bored shrug.  
  
Manuel swallowed hard and hugged the case protectively to his chest.  
  
Lex reached out and took his chin in her black-gloved hand. "Listen to me Manuel. If this works as fast as you claim, and meets my other expectations, I'll double the amount." She struggled to keep from laughing at the expression that crossed his face. The poor man was on the verge of falling at her feet and worshipping. "But I expect your silence about this matter, even after the job is done. If I find one word of this has leaked out you'll be next on my list. Understand?"  
  
"Y-yes, Ms. Thorne." Manuel's eyes had grown wide. He waited a moment to see if she had any further instructions for him. But Lex had turned her attention back to the stage; ignoring him and the package he'd set beside her. The little man, still hugging his money to his chest, took leave of his employer.  
  
Bishop watched the man's exit with a derisive snort. "Is it really wise to give him that much money? He doesn't exactly strike me as the most trustworthy sort."  
  
Once again Lex waited till Mem'ries had brought their song to a close before answering. "Of course he's not. But we'll take care of him later, once our other business is completed."  
  
She picked up the little parcel from the counter and turned it over in her hands. "This is it, Bishop, the keys to the kingdom." An almost serene smile lit her face as she looked up at him. "Let's go. This is hardly the place to discuss such matters."  
  


*********************************  


  
Rupert Thorne sat propped up by many pillows in the center of his large bed. The single lamp on his nightstand cast a warm glow around him, giving just enough light to finish his reading before falling asleep for the night. He looked up with an irritated scowl at the sound of the door to his bedroom opening.  
  
"Lexie!" Irritation faded to wary affection as his only child slowly entered the room. "What a nice surprise. Have you come to say goodnight to your dear old dad?"  
  
Lex didn't answer but the roll of her glorious eyes spoke volumes.  
  
Rupert gave a small smile. At times like this, with her long curls hanging loosely around her shoulders, she looked remarkably like her mother.   
  
Lex must have noticed him staring. "What?" Her voice held its customary edge, like it always did when talking to him.  
  
"Just thinking about how much you resemble your mother. She'd have been quite proud of you I think." Rupert was fairly certain that was a lie. Adrienne Thorne had been a vain woman, to put it mildly; she'd probably be green with envy to know that her daughter far surpassed her beauty.  
  
Lex shrugged off the half compliment. "All mother cared about was spending your money. I doubt very much she'd be proud. After all, I have goals beyond marrying rich and living the rest of my vacuous life in idle comfort."  
  
Rupert chuckled. It was absurdly comforting to know that Lex held her mother in as much contempt as she did him. "Come sit down, my dear." He patted the bed beside him. "We can reminisce."  
  
Giving the girlie magazine in his hand a disgusted look, Lex sat down on the soft bed. "Reminisce? What in the world do we have to reminisce about?"  
  
"Now Lexie, don't you have any fond memories of childhood that we can share?"  
  
A malicious smile twisted Lex's full lips. "Oh, of course I do, father dearest." She placed her small hand over his, the large emerald ring on her slender finger glittering in the light.  
  
For an instant Rupert returned the smile, then he felt the small prick as something pierced his hand. He drew back quickly and stared at his daughter, and the familiar piece of jewelry on her usually unadorned hand. Tearing his gray-green eyes away from her, he looked down at the tiny drop of blood and the back of his hand. "Alexandria, what have you done?"  
  
"Simply taking what is mine," Lex practically purred.  
  
The realization of where he'd seen that ring before was beginning to dawn on him. "Little bitch!" Rupert struck her hard across the face. Despite his advanced age he was still quite strong; the force of the blow sent her tumbling from the bed to the floor.  
  
Lex glared up at him, red mark already clearly evident of her fair cheek. She stood and held the ornate poisoner's ring in front of his face. "Remember this? I do believe it's the same ring you used on my empty-headed mother. Rather fitting don't you think?"  
  
Rupert was nearly blinded by his rage. "Peter!" he croaked, attempting to summon his assistant. His limbs were beginning to grow heavy and he was feeling uncomfortably warm.  
  
"I'm afraid Peter is a bit preoccupied at the moment. He and Bishop are having a _conversation_."  
  
"Why? Is this about your mother? Look, I had to get rid of her. She was having an affair, I couldn't let word of that get out." Rupert wasn't sure if it was his fear or whatever Lex had injected him with that was making his heart beat so fast.  
  
"You're a fool, old man." Lex gave him a withering look. "This has nothing to do with the witch that I have the misfortune of calling mother."  
  
"About that Thomas kid then?"  
  
For an instant Lex's cool demeanor slipped. Her eyes flashed. "I was 16! You set me up to be raped. For that alone you deserve this."  
  
Despite the sense of dread he was feeling, Rupert forced a chuckle. "It taught you a valuable lesson though, didn't it Lexie?"  
  
Lex's face quickly returned to its usual mask of indifference. "It did indeed. I knew that day that I'd have to kill you before you could kill me. But this is not about past grievances, this is about here and now."  
  
Fear sank its claws into the old man as his vision was beginning to darken. Rupert attempted to reach out for her but found that his arms wouldn't respond. "Lexie wait! I'm sorry. Whatever it is I can make it right."  
  
Lex shook her head; he just didn't get it. Resolutely she stood and turned hr back on her dying father. She began to walk from the room. Before she reached the door she turned and looked back at him one last time. "Goodbye father. Don't worry, Thorne Enterprises will be in good hands."  
  
Rupert lay there gasping, as it was growing harder and harder to fill his lungs. He would have laughed if it were not physically impossible for him right now. She was killing him for the company! "What a son she would have made," he croaked. Soon his breathing slowed. Alone in his bed, with a magazine full of pornography, Rupert Thorne breathed his last.   
  


**************************  


  
The coroner's report listed the official cause of death as a heart attack. Some speculated that the old man had been too worked up by the racy magazine he was looking at. There were not many in the community who mourned Rupert's death.  
  
Still, Lex was the very picture of the grieving daughter as she wept at his funeral. She cried again at the news that her father's old friend, Charles Haskins, had died unexpectedly when he'd lost control of his car and driven it off the Tri-Gate Bridge.  
  
With Rupert and the successor he's named in his will both dead, control of Thorne Enterprises reverted to his only living relative Lex. Still in the black of mourning, her fist act as head of the company was to make a large donation to Gotham Memorial Hospital in her father's name. She made glowing speeches about changing the image the Thornes had in Gotham, and vowed to use her family's vast wealth for worthy philanthropic causes.  
  
The police, of course, were skeptical. Especially when people know to be loyal to Rupert Thorne started disappearing. But with no evidence there was little they could do. Even the body of Manuel Ijames, floating in the Gotham River, couldn't be tied back to Thorne Enterprises.  
  
Lex, for her part, was the consummate businesswoman. She renegotiated many of her father's old deals and ran the company flawlessly. Even the GCPD and Gotham's vigilante protector had to admit that she appeared to be completely law abiding. But they continued to watch and wait, certain that something would happen sooner or later  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
